Tiikerin kyyneleet
by Mikila94
Summary: Megumi ja Kisa käyvät samaa koulua. Mitä Megumi teki, kun Kisaa kiusattiin?


**A.N: YouTuben kineko92:n musiikkivideon "Erään Kisan tarina" inspiroimana tehty ficci. Oon kattonu sen videon sairaan monta kertaa ja nyt kirjotin tän. Ja tiedän, että mulla on kesken muita ficcejä, mutta päätin kirjoittaa tän ennen kuin idea katoo mun päästä. Mul on käyny monta kertaa niin, että oon saanu hyvän idean, mutta ajatellu: "Kirjotan sen sitte ku oon saanu muut ficit valmiiks." Ja sitten oonki unohtanu ne ideat. 8C**

**Disclaimer: En omista FruitsBaskettia.**

**Tiikerin kyyneleet**

Kisa Sooma, 12-vuotias seitsemäsluokkalainen käveli kouluun taas katse maassa. Hän ei olisi halunut mennä kouluun, koska häntä kiusattiin hänen hiustenvärinsä takia. Hänen hiuksensa olivat ruskeanoranssit, sillä hän oli eläinradan tiikeri.

Kisa ei ymmärtänyt, mikä hänen hiuksissaan oli niin väärin. Sekö, että niiden luonnollinen väri oli harvinainen? Tätä pohtien hän meni joka päivä kouluun, toisten pilkattavaksi. Hän ei enää tiennyt kuinka kauan hän enää jaksaisi.

XXXXX

Megumi Hanajima, 14-vuotias kahdeksasluokkalainen katseli koulun portille. Hän oli mustatukkainen, kirouksia harrastava hiljainen poika. Hänellä ei ollut muita ystäviä kuin siskonsa ja tämän kaksi ystävää, mutta ei hän muita katsonut tarvitsevansakaan. Hänelle riitti, että hänen siskonsa, Saki Hanajima, oli onnellinen.

Megumi huomasi portilla jotain. Kisa Sooma, häntä vuotta nuorempi, hiljainen tyttö tuli portista sisään. Hänellä oli jälleen katse maassa. Megumi oli jo aikaa sitten huomannut, miten muut välttelivät Kisaa. Hän ei tosin tiennyt, mistä se johtui. Oudosta hiusväristäkö? Vai siitä, että hän oli hiljainen? Megumi muisti, kuinka hänen sisartaan oli aikoinaan kiusattu. Tämä oli ollut hermoromahduksen partaalla, kunnes vaihtoi koulua ja tapasi nykyiset ystävänsä, Tooru Hondan ja Arisa Uotanin.

Megumiakin kiusattiin sillointällöin, mutta hän sai kiusaajat aina nopeasti lopettamaan, koska hän uskalsi sanoa heille takaisin. Kisa oli kuitenkin erilainen. Hän ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään, kun toiset pilkkasivat häntä. Usein hän vain istui paikallaan kuunnellen muiden solvauksia.

Kerran Megumi oli nähnyt Kisan koulunkirjastossa lukemassa yksin sarjakuvia. Hän oli ajatellut menevänsä puhumaan tälle, mutta oli kuitenkin jättänyt sen väliin. Kaikki pitivät häntä outona, jotkut jopa pelottavana. Hän oli ajatellut, että jos joku näkisi hänet Kisan seurassa, niin tätä alettaisiin kiusata siitäkin.

Nyt Megumi katui sitä. Hän ei enää halunut katsella, kuinka Kisa kärsi. Hän arveli, että jos Kisalla olisi koulussa edes yksi ystävä, niin tämä uskaltaisi tehdä jotain kiusaamisen lopettamiseksi. Olihan Sakikin päässyt jaloilleen Arisan ja Toorun avulla.

Megumin ajatukset keskeytyivät, kun kello soi. Hän meni nopeasti sisään, ettei myöhästyisi tunnilta.

XXXXX

Ruokavälitunnilla Megumi etsi Kisaa. Hän ajatteli, että he voisivat syödä lounaansa yhdessä. Hän huomasi ikkunasta, että Kisa istui ulkona lounaslaatikko sylissään. Hän meni ulos lähimmästä ulko-ovesta ja alkoi kävellä siihen suuntaan, missä hän oli nähnyt Kisan.

Hän näki Kisan istuvan yhä samalla penkillä, mutta nyt hänen kanssaan oli muitakin tyttöjä. Megumi ei kuullut, mitä tytöt Kisalle sanoivat, mutta näiden ilmeistä päätellen se ei ollut mitään mukavaa. Hän näki kuinka yksi tytöistä otti Kisan lounaslaatikon ja heitti sen maahan.

Kisa ei kyennyt liikkumaan. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt syödä paljon, ja nyt hänen lounaansa oli täysin syömäkelvoton. Hänen lounaslaatikkonsa oli pudonnut maahan nurinpäin ja nyt lounas oli levinnyt likaiseen maahan. Kisa pelkäsi, että joku tytöistä löisi häntä, jos hän liikkuisi tai sanoisi jotain.

Megumi katsoi tyttöjoukkoa liikkumatta. Hän olisi halunut mennä puolustamaan Kisaa, mutta hän jotenkin vain jähmettyi. Hän halusi auttaa, muttei pystynyt. Hän katsoi kuinka tyttöjoukko lähti ja Kisa nosti laukkunsa maasta. Sitten hän juoksi Megumin ohi suoraan sisälle.

Megumi katsoi hetken Kisan perään. Sitten hän huomasi, että Kisa oli unohtanut eväsrasiansa. Megumi kävi poimimassa sen ja päätti antaa sen Kisalle, kun seuraavan kerran näkisi tämän.

Megumi ei kuitenkaan nähnyt Kisaa enää sinäpäivänä, joten hän päätti antaa sen huomenna.

XXXXX

Seuraavana päivänä Megumi katseli tapansa mukaan portille. Hän vilkaisi kelloaan, normaalisti Kisa tuli juuri ennen kuin kello soi. Mutta ei tänään.

Megumi ajatteli Kisan olevan sairas, joten hän päätti antaa eväsrasian tälle kun seuraavan kerran näkisi tämän.

XXXXX

Kului neljä päivää, eikä Kisaa ollut näkynyt koulussa. Tietysti hän saattoi olla sairaana, mutta jostain syystä Megumin oli vaikea uskoa sitä. Megumin mielessä oli myös käynyt, että Kisa olisi tehnyt itselleen jotain, mutta hän hylkäsi sen ajatuksen melkein samantien. Koskaan ei kannattanut ajatella pahinta.

XXXXX

Viidentenä päivänä Megumi katseli taas portille. Kohta kello olisi sen verran, milloin Kisa yleensä tuli. Ja juuri silloin Kisa ilmestyi portille ja tuli siitä sisään. Megumi huokaisi helpotuksesta, Kisa oli kunnossa. Kello soi ja Megumi meni sisälle. Hän kuitenkin päätti, että tänään hän puhuisi Kisan kanssa.

XXXXX

Ruokavälitunnilla Megumi etsi Kisaa. Jonkinajan kuluttua hän löysi tämän syömästä katolta. Kisa söi yksin, eikä ketään muita näkynyt lähettyvillä. Megumi alkoi kävellä Kisaa kohti.

"Sooma-san", hän sanoi. Kisa keskeytti syömisen ja nosti katseensa häntä kohti tulevaan Megumiin.

"Oh… sinä olet… Hanajima-san, niinhän?" Kisa kysyi. Hän ei muistanut edes kaikkien oman luokkansa oppilaiden nimiä, puhumattakaan vuotta vanhemmista oppilaista.

Megumi nyökkäsi. Hän otti laukustaan Kisan aiemmin pudottaman eväsrasian ja sanoi: "Pudotit tämän viisi päivää sitten." Hän ojensi rasian Kisalle.

"Ah, kiitos." Kisa sanoi hiljaa ja otti rasiansa. Megumi katsoi Kisaa hetken ja poistui sitten paikalta.

XXXXX

Koulupäivän päätyttyä Megumi näki Kisan tämän luokan tyttöjen kanssa. Hän seisoi taas niin kaukana, ettei kuullut mistä he puhuivat, mutta tyttöjen ilmeistä päätellen se ei taaskaan ollut mitään mukavaa. Hän yllättyi, kun huomasi Kisan sanovan jotain takaisin. Siitä ei kuitenkaan ollut hyötyä, sillä jo seuraavaksi yksi tytöistä työnsi Kisan lähellä olleeseen vesilätäkköön. Tytöt lähtivät nauraen pois Kisan istuessa vesilätäkössä.

Megumin päässä pyöri kaksi vaihtoehtoa. Hän joko menisi auttamaan Kisaa tai menisi muiden tyttöjen perään ja langettaisi kirouksen näille, sillä hän tunsi heistä suurimman osan nimeltä. Hän aikoi tehdä toisen vaihtoehdon mukaisesti, mutta hiljainen nyyhkytys sai hänet ajattelemaan uudelleen. Hän huomasi kuinka Kisa yhä istui vesilätäkössä, mutta nyt hän itki. Se sai Megumin tekemään hänen lopullisen päätöksensä. Hän meni Kisan luo ja ojensi kätensä tätä kohti.

"Oletko kunnossa, Sooma-san?" hän kysyi. Kisa siirsi sumuisen katseensa Megumiin. Mitään muuta hän ei tehnyt. Hän ei vastannut Megumin kysymykseen tai tarttunut tämän käteen. Hän oli niin hämmentynyt siitä, että joku ylipäätään huomasi hänet. Hän laski katseensa tuntiessaan kyynelten palaavan hänen silmiinsä.

Megumi oli vaivaantunut Kisan käytöksestä. Toki hän ymmärsi, ettei tyttö voinut hyvin, mutta hän ei silti tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän kumartui hitaasti maahan Kisan tasolle ja laski kätensä tämän olalle.

Kisa hätkähti, mutta tarttui vähänajanpäästä Megumin käteen. Kun Kisa rauhoittui, Megumi auttoi hänet pystyyn.

"Oletko kunnossa, Sooma-san?" Megumi toisti kysymyksensä. Kisa nyökkäsi.

"Olen", hän vastasi. He olivat hetken hiljaa, kunnes Megumi sanoi: "Sooma-san…"

"Niin?"

"Olen pahoillani", Megumi sanoi. Kisa tuijotti Megumia hetken ja kysyi: "Mistä?" Kisa ei ymmärtänyt Megumia. Miksi hän pyysi anteeksi, vaikkei ollut tehnyt mitään?

"En tehnyt mitään, vaikka tiesin, että sinua kiusattiin." Megumi sanoi. Kisa katsoi Megumia. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut kenenkään pyytävän anteeksi toimettomuuttaan.

"Ei se mitään, eihän sinulla ollut mitään syytä auttaa, Hanajima-san." Kisa sanoi. Sitten hän vilkaisi kelloaan ja jatkoi: "Minun on mentävä kotiin. Nähdään." Sitten hän alkoi kävellä pois.

"Nähdään", Megumi sanoi ja alkoi kävellä kotiin.

XXXXX

Seuraavana aamuna Megumi ajatteli, millainen idiootti hän oli. Kisan oli tarvinnut itkeä hänen nähdessään, ennen kuin hän uskalsi tehdä mitään.

"Olen idiootti… idiootti, idiootti, oikea idioottien idiootti!" Megumi ajatteli kävellessään kouluun. Hän kuitenkin lakkasi syyttämästä itseään nähtyään portilla iloisen, hymyilevän Kisan.

**A.N: Että silleen…**


End file.
